


FIC: "He Spoke Your Name..."

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the Holy Land, my master had dreams. He spoke your name...” Much to Marian, episode 1x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: "He Spoke Your Name..."

**“He Spoke Your Name...”**

Tossing and turning, shivering, sweating, dreaming...

A young girl with sparkling blue eyes, glossy brown curls, creamy skin.

A maiden with shining eyes, shy smiles, and dimples.

Endless summer afternoons, cool fall days, warm winter evenings.

Walking, riding, laughing.

Flowers, ribbons.

Arms, lips, curves. Embraces, kisses, realizations.

No longer a girl, but a woman.

Want. Desire. Lust. Love.

A question. An answer. A promise.

A king. A quest. A journey.

Honor. Glory.

A plea. Promises broken.

Anger, sadness, sharp words, tears.

Regrets. Hurt. Good bye.

Hunger. Thirst. Heat. Cold.

Pain. Wound. Longing. Home. Ache. Alone.

A whisper. “ _Marian..._ ”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
